YuiAzu How bad can it be? Multiple Chapters
by SmallGalaxyWrites
Summary: Azusa plans to confess to Yui before anyone else gets to her. Unfortunately, 2 other girls has the same. Yui needs decide over her fate between the 3 friends.Who shall she choose?
1. Chapter 1

_Writer's note_

 _Apologies for the last story I published!My story got corrupted when I finished it._

 _If its like that again, I'll temporarily go off for a bit until I find the solution._

 ** _I do not have feelings for her!_**

 _Ui had invited me and Jun for a sleepover and now we're here, Ui's room._

 _To be fully honest, we didn't have plans to do something 'fun'.We studied instead, granted it is the weekends, but we can't loosen up like that air-head, Yui._

 _It seems to always be plain without her, being the quote unquote 'dumbest'.She did bring fun to the HTT club and came with a smile, no matter the situation._

 _"YO, AZUSA-CHAN?!", Jun had snapped me back too goodness._

 _"Woah, Azusa-chan, Do you feel hot right now?", Jun pulled a weird face as she said that._

 _"No?", What a peculiar out of box like Yui-Senpai.I couldn't understand what hints they were pointing at until Ui gave me a hand mirror._

 _My face was beet red, from thinking about...YUI-SENPAI!No, No, No, I'm overthinking this.I couldn't likd her like that..._

 _"Azusa-chan, if you have something in your mind, you can always talk to us.", Ui looked at me with deep concern, I knew I couldn't tell her I had feelings for...No, That I was thinking about her Onee-Chan.._

 _"Ui, I'm fine but thanks anyways.", They smiled in agreement (unconvincingly) and continued to study hard in their notebooks._

 _For countless, silent hours, We had finished our studies. Weirdly, when we just finished, The door opened with a click._

 _"Hi Jun, Ui, Azu-nyan!", The evergreen girl of boundless energy arrived!Obviously, Yui-Senpai was and Ui had laughed at the way she addressed my usual reaction, A pouty, blushing kouhai, it was right on queue._

 _"Yui-senpai, The nickname, Please.", I groaned, my heart nearly bursted when she tackled me in a hug. Suprisingly, it was a soft hug and it was nice to embrace the warmth of it.I did pretend to escape but they weren't convinced._

 _Yui was so close to me, that I could hear and feel her wasn't racing like mine?So, she's actually that used to me.(I hope it'll advance more into a cruuuuuuuuuuuuusshhhhhh-I mean...)_

 _My head hurts...Thinking all of this is making me voice, muffled by air..._

 _"Azu-nyan?"_

 _Azusa had fell asleep on Yui._

 _I woke up, peacefully. I felt something wrap around me like a blanket...Wait, I recognised the feeling._

 _"Y-Y-Yui-Senpai!", I jolted off her, "GOMEN'NASAI!", My cheeks grew hot again._

 _*Click*_

 _"Awwww, It's okay, Azu-nyan.", She petted my head, it made ne clam down, stress-free._

 _*Click*_

 _"Hey, Yui-Senpai, What's that clicking sound?", She shrugged and I looked up to the entrance of the room. A small flash flicker as the click cane again._

 _It took me a while to realise, it was Jun and Ui! With their phones out, picturing..._

 _ME AND YUI?!_

 _Yo, it's Awkward here!_

 _Happy new year! I changed up the story line from the original (needed to be deciphered fanfiction)_

 _It's shorter than what I expected.I did want to make this a quick 12 Chapter but maybe not..._

 _Well, We'll see._

 _Kudos!_


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, it's Awkward here!

Right before we start let me tell you these things first

-My spelling is BAD.I'm on phone to write ALL of this so it's hard to spot out mistakes.

-Grammar isn't always it's not, it's because of how hard it is to keep on track of it.

-I don't have the line thingy working ;-;

Each time there's a subtitle or title then it means it's where the line thing is supposed to be in.

 **Mugi now, too?!**

(Set in School)

"Morning U-Ui!Jun!", I ran up to Ui and Jun, luckily I didn't was still winter and still cold.

"Morning...Azu-nyan!", Jun and Ui chuckled at my pet name from Yui-Senpai, I pouted with an annoyed expression, "Cut it out!It's only my nickname from Yui-Senpai...Jeez."

"So then, you like the nickname?"

"No!"

"Then tell her to stop!", Jun did make a actual point (For the first time, she's being rational!) If I didn't want to have my nickname called out, I have to tell Yui to stop calling me that, as well as hugs.

But something did sto me from it that I'm kinda scared of what might happen, or is it that I like Yui- I mean, I didn't want to lose Yui.

"Azu-nyan!", The familiar air-head voice spoke from the gate, where shs was running towards us.

"Yui-senpai!Watch out!", I pointed out the slippery floor but it was too late, she was already falling.I ran to catch her but...Someone else did.

"Arigatou, Mugi!", Yui hugged Mugi whilst she was holding her. Something was off though, Mugi didn't seem like the closer one to Yui.

I don't is the one who hugs me! Not anyone else!

Wait no!Argh...I don't care about this...Just turn and go to Ui and Jun or tell Yui off from running.

"Yui!Don't run next time it's dangerous."

Crap, Mugi beat me to it!

Mugi's face was slightly red from my point of view. I knew someone else liked her, but I didn't think it was Mugi. i walked back to my friends, Ui looked near to mortified to what happened and happily smiled when Mugi caught Yui.

"Let's go to class.", I dragged into the building as the bell had went off.

 **After Attendance**

Recess started, The HTT Band members walked up to the club room. I didn't show my angriness of it but Yui was hugging Mugi now. I seemed to hate it instead of like Yui not charging at me, full speed.

"Cake, cake, Cake!", Yui and Ritsu chanted.

"Okay, here it is!", Mugi pulled out a chocolate cake with strawberries! Yui's favourite!

"CHOCOLATE!", Yui and Ritsu took the first two slices.I didn't eat anything, not that I wanted to practice, I wanted Yui again...Wait what?! No!

Mio noticed my distressed face and gestured me over to the sofa.

"Are you okay?You look like you're sad because of something?", Mio whispered, she knew I didn't want to say outloud.

"Everytime I look at Mugi and Yui-senpai, I kinda...Feel angry? or sad?", Mio smiled as I whispered that.

"Azusa, I'd say but this is something only you should find 's a hint, A lot of girls feel the same way.", Mio walked to the table, to drink her tea.

I was sat on the sofa.

'A lot of girls feel the same way?' I need to find out this.

I felt like someone was behind me and believe me, I think I knew who.

"Azu-nyan!", She tackled me but ducked my head a bit, sending her crashing into the floor.

"Ittai, Ittai, Ittai!", She held her head as I was going to take her to the nurse's office, Mugi was 3 steps ahead of scooped Yui up and toook her down to the nurse's office.

"Man, Mugi is going for her!", Mio had hit in the head, creating a bump.

"Ittai...", Ritsu passed out and Mio left Ritsu there.

I left as welll, to the bathroom.I thought about what Mio said to me, 'A lot of girls feel the same way...'

Did they like Yui?Did they hate her?

I don't know but as I thought this, I looked in the face was really red.

Wait, I get it now! They love her!

WAIT, MIO THINK I LOVE YUI?!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yo, it's me!AwkwardRat!_**

As proud as I am of my stories, I might start going down in publishing schedule. (Which is everytime I get a chance to write).

My school is starting up again and I have a load of work to do.

Thanks for reading my stories!

Also, A huge thanks to Archaeologist Of Humanity for your commitment of ready my stories! I'm a fan of your stories too. (Btw, The Line fing is working now)

Onto the story, _**Kudos!**_

* * *

 _ **3 in a row, Azusa?Yes.**_

I'm walking to my house with had already left early because she had to go to Jun's Place, I didn't go because I needed to ask Yui something.

"Yui-Senpai?"

"Yes, Azu-nyan?", She'd smile, like always. "Have you noticed how weirdly Mugi-senpai is acting around you?", I waited for an answer.

 **Please say Yes, Please say Yes, Please...**

"Nope!", Of course...How did I guess?, "What do you mean by it, Azu-nyan?"

"I mean, she seems...Nicer is it?No, more aware of you now.", I pondered, why am I even asking this?

It's not like I care...It's not like I want to be closer to her like 's not that.

 **Definitely.**

"Nope! But you're still my little Azu-nyan!~", She, of course, hugged me. This time, I let it happen. No-one was around to judge me, I wanted to last in it forev-...No, I can't!

I pushed her away in one swift moment, she still looked happy. My cheeks burned up, Hot.

"Yui-senpai...Stop calling me that!", I still was trying to refrain her from hugging me.

Someone else was walking behind, Yui jumped up and greeted them, "Himeko!"

"Oh, H-Hi, Yui-san."

"Call me, Yui-chan, okay?", The girl, Himeko blushed as she said that.

"S-Sure, call me Himeko-chan."

"Azu-nyan, this is my friend from my class.", Yui smiled, "Himeko-chan, this is Azusa!"

"I've heard, y-you're in the HTT club aren't you?", I nodded in response, "N-Nice to meet you."

3 in a row now?! Himeko has this crush on Yui too! Urgh!

Yui is too attracting. Soon, the whole school will like her!

Himeko walked off, waving goodbye.

"Yui-senpai! Next time, don't call me by my nickname in front of others!"

Soon, as we argued and argued about the nickname, a big wind of snow brushed by.

"Crap, I won't able to go home!", I pointed to the foggy winds, it was too cold to stay outside. Since we were just outside of Yui's house, She invited me in.

I followed after her, feeling the instant warmth from the house.

"Wow, This place is warmer than usual.", I stared around.

"Yep! I know!", Yui answered taking off her coat and guitar case.

"I'm gonna call my parents to tell them that I'm here.", I took out my phone and left, to go into the kitchen.

"Okay!", Yui smiled as I looked for my Father's contact.

* * *

 ** _Yui's P.O.V (I decided I was gonna switch P. )_**

I'm so bored...Azu-nyan is taking forever! Arrghhhh...

I hope she finishes soon, I want to hug her more! She doesn't like it though...Should I take more responsibility? Maybe then she'll like me more! Everytime I hug her though, her face gets reaaaallyy warm!~ It's kawaii!

Sometimes, even when I see it, My face does the same. She doesn't want me to hug her anymore (T^T) I know! I'll ask her when she comes back!

* * *

 **10 minutes passed...**

"Well, He's letting me stay until he's home from his work.", Azu-nyan said, as she shoved her phone into her coat pocket. I walked up to her, TRYING to stop myself from launching right into her.

I spoke up, "Azu-nyan, why do not like my hugs?", She seemed to heat up and stay quiet. "Azu-nyan?"

"Enough with the nickname, will ya, Yui-Senpai?"

"Don't dodge the question!", Even for me (Surprised?) I could tell she wasn't up for telling what she has in mind.

"U-Uh...I-I'm...I...", She'd awkwardly shift.

Starting now, I'm going to be mature! I know she doesn't like it.

I smiled and walked away from her, "You don't have to answer, if you're not comfortable with it." She seemed, surprised. She nodded in response and sat on the couch, "What are we gonna watch?"

I really wanted to watch a scary movie like _Ring!_

I can't though. "You choose, I'll get it.", Like a mature person would say! Heehee~ Azusa is gonna be so happy with me!

"...", She sat still, thinking over her options.

"S-Sky of Love?I've heard about it f-from some of my classmates.", Azusa would say it but stuttered a bit.

"Sure, actually...I think, Yep! We do have it.", I'd grab out the movie case and pop the CD in.

* * *

 _ **Azusa's POV**_

I was getting tired, though we were near the end of the movie. I've wondered though, Why is Yui-Senpai acting so weird? No hugs, no attempts to kiss me, no pet names ( Of course, through the movie and after asking the question ) and no silly and stupid ideas. She's being so considerate now...Maybe she'll start practising more!

Wait, Wait! Did she change? For me? AHHH- No, She didn't. Maybe she just had a...a understanding of maturity. I won't mind...I think.

Anyways, The movie was really sad, I actually partly cried. Yui noticed and looked at me.

"You okay, Azu-nya- I mean, Azusa-chan?"

She called me by my name!

"I-I'm fine, It's just the movi-!", Yui hugged me, softly.

"Don't worry.", Yui when did Yui's hugs was so...calming? For this time, (ONLY THIS TIME!) I'll let her. I soon fell asleep in her arms, It was okay though since my father's work always ended in the night.

* * *

 ** _Azusa's Father comes..._**

* * *

Car lights shined in the window, eventually waking me up. "Eh? What's the time, Yui-senpai?", I looked at Yui, she unfolded her arms away from me. "It's around...  
8:13."

I jolted up, grabbing my coat, "Argh! My father is here!", Yui stood up and opened the door for me, "Here."

"Arigatou, Yui-senpai!", I waved and ran to my dad's car.

"Hi dad!"

"Hello, Azusa. Is that a friend of yours?", He'd ask, when he reversed the car and pulled out of Yui's driveway.

"W-Well, She's my b-bandmate."

"Ah, okay." He'd drive to our house.

Yui seemed to be more mature, I hope for the next day she doesn't stay like this.

She seems like a different person and I fell in lo-I mean I liked the air-head she was before.

You know what? I can't keep denying the truth. I love Yui-senpai, I can't deny it anymore. She's got 3 people on her tail and I need to confess before she does or anyone else.

Maybe she's got everyone else on her...

Who knows? But from what I know, she's got me and Mugi and Himeko.

I need to fight for her, I want her. I really need her.

She's leaving soon, anyway.

* * *

 _ **Writer after note**_

What's up? It's Awkward here!

Sorry it wasn't as good, I kinda rushed on this.

I was doing animation, sleeping, eating, stuff like that.

I was kinda tired from this so I took a break. Hope you enjoy and look forward to the next one!

 _ **Kudos!**_

- _Awkward/Chloe :3_


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SORRY**

 **GOMEN'NASAI**

No, I'll say it formally. I'm sorry guys! I got distracted and I'm really busy nowadays.

Sorry!

- _AwkwardRat/Chloe_

 _I don't care...I don't care..._

The words I thought through...I don't care.

I'm in the HTT clubroom. Yui and Mugi are EXTREMELY close, near to skin ship. Mugi was (trying) to feed Yui cake and Ritsu and Mio were at their at usual arguments. With me, I was at the table with Yui and Mugi. I was looking at my thighs, near to crying and I was trying to seem like I was okay 'n all but every few minutes, I felt a pair of eyes look at me when I look down.

Alas, someone spoke up...

"Mio! Ittai! Stop!"

"You gave the fan club a picture of me!"

"Wait, Wait... Isn't the atmosphere very heavy today?", Mio's fist came down for another strike, then noticing me, Yui and Mugi. Mio's fist unclenched before hitting Ritsu, Ritsu looked up in awe. "Hold on...", Mio walked up to me and whispered the words _'Take the chance to confess before they do...'_

Mio knew me more than myself...I'm gonna confess. TOMORROW! That's it!

My head lifted up and Yui stood up and hugged me, but not glomping me. "Azusa-chan? Are you okay?", Yui asked, as my cheeks felt hot... But my head wasn't the only hot one. Ritsu, Mugi and Mio were amazed at how mature she sounded and acted, you could tell in their expressions. I sighed and pushed her away, "I'm fine.", Rolling my eyes as I caught sight of Yui smiling weakly.

"Let's practice!", Yui said as I walked over to Muttan, weakly. I never asked for her maturity, I never asked for her to change and yet she read the mood wrong. I heard faint words like 'Hai!' and 'You're the leader, private!' but it didn't matter, I only cared for how crazily cute she was back then...

After practice, Yui was blunt with them, on how they made mistakes. Mugi had pressed the wrong key and Ritsu did the wrong beat to the song. Mio and I were praised by Yui, how our guitar-playing was good but she noticed how my Muttan was off-tune.

I was walking back to class with Yui and I spotted the same shy face from the other day, Himeko.

"Hi Yui-chan.", She waved weakly and spoke and Yui responded with (Unconvincing smile of her's) a smile and a "Hello, Himeko-chan."

"Yui, You seem oddly...Normal.", Himeko asked with a blush as she moved a strand of her hair out of her face.

"I'm fine, just trying to mature a bit.", Yui remarked but I had sense of 'glow' from Himeko when she heard that. Himeko seemed more attracted into Yui and so did Mugi with her new attitude. Aloof, cool, smart and all things perfect. I didn't like it...

She's okay as herself and I wanted that to last forever. To change like that, it's heart-breaking... To see your loved one as different to when you first loved them.

We were walking home together, Ui was already home though. Yui was smiling, but not shining as always.

"Hey..."

"Eh?"

"Not cool...", I cried as I hugged her tightly. Yui seemed a bit panicked with her reaction, "Azusa-chan? What're you doing?"

"You're forcing yourself to this and... I don't want that.", I looked up, with tear-stained eyes.

"Azu-nyan!", Yui smiled, hugging me back.

This is it! The perfect timing!

"Yui-senpai!"

"Ehh?"

"I-I...I l-...", Come on Azusa! You can say it!

"I like how seriously you took practising though, consider that!", Azusa...You're weak...

Yui smiled and kissed my forehead, which nearly made me skyrocket into the sky.

"I will! Bye, Azu-nyan!", She ran to her street, leaving me in awe...

She kissed me...

Not on the lip...

Not on the cheek...

On the forehead.

Forehead kiss = Just friends...

Deep Forehead kiss = Deep affection.

When she kissed me, she pushed a bit into it...

YUI-SENPAI!


End file.
